catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
ClawClan (rp)
This Clan currently belongs to Willowflower. Please post a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Description: Personality: Gender: Family: If any. The cats family must be a role play cat. The other rle play cats owner must approve of it first. About This is the Clan everybody fears. We come out and hunt and patrol in the dead of night. Our founder, Claw, was the most feared cat in the forest. Most of our cats are bloodthirsty, ambitious, wily, and smart. The most feared cats in the forest are born in this Clan. Those who do not enjoy battles, are ether made medicine cats, or chased out of the Clan. Gathering Sign-Ups I'm happy to say that ClawClan will be participating in the wiki gathering! So, obviously the leader, Darkstar, and deputy, Nightwing, will be attending. However, we still need the other 5 cats. Everyone except kits and queens may go. Just put your cats name in one of the avaliable numbers and if it is approved it will remain there and a comment will be added saying that cat is going. If disapproved, your cats name will be removed and a comment saying that cat wont be going and why. So sign you cat up now! Spots will be going fast! 1. '''Flamewing (Moonbird) '''2. 3. 4. 5. Current Events * Currently green-leaf Locations Claw Rock: A large rock in the center of the camp. It is called Claw Rock because there are claw marks going down one side. The Clan Leader's den is bellow it. It is also where the leader makes announcements and where the deputy sorts out patrols. Leader's Den: Underneath Claw Rock, it is where the Clan leader and their mate (if they have one) make their nests. ClawClan Camp: ClawClan's camp is a dark, well hidden clearing with brambles surrounding it. Warriors Den: It is hidden under a large bush with a small opening on the side. Inside is a large, shaded clearing with nests of moss every where. Apprenites Den: It is under a small torn bush with a small opening on the side. Nursery: Under a very large torn bush with a opening on the side. Inside, is a large clearing with moss every where, and some dips in the ground for the nests. Allegiance Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat with a silver dip chest, and blue eyes (Willowflower) Deputy: Thornflight- Adoptive you may come up with description, but not nem because the name must say 'thorn' Medicine Cat: Flamewing- orange-brown tom streaked with darker red and amber eyes. (Moonbird) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Peachpaw- long-haired, fuzzy ginger she-cat with short white fur around her muzzle. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Warriors: Bearclaw- Dark brown she-cat with long, hooked claws, detemened & ambitous for a thriving clan.(Willowflower) Bloodclaw- Redish brown tom with blood red claws (User:Willowflower) Firestep- A quick ginger tom with no tail and yellow eyes. Sarcastic and a bit snappy. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Scarwing- Speackled blut tom with striking dark orange eyes, sarcastic, sneaky, funny, sly, snarky and snappy Apprentices: Cloudpaw- Beautiful, fluffy white she-cat (up for adoption) Queens: Emeraldgaze- Beautiful brown and tan dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly, paws, and muzzle. Deep, green eyes like the greenest leaves of the forest. She has one black paw and a giner ring around one eye. (Berryflower123) Winterfall- A pure white she-cat with aquamarine (pale blue) eyes. She has gray flecked paws and ears, along with her muzzle. (is expecting...Mate Bloodclaw) Kits: Elders: RPG Darkstar Walked out of her den ready for a brand new day, but it wasn't her clan she was surronded by fire! with thorns! Fire will blaze across the thorns and pull the clan appart! ''It whispered and she woke up sweating. ---- Emeraldgaze woke in the nursery with huge pains in her stomach. She yowled in pain. "Emeraldgaze!" She heard Firestep call, he ran into the nursery "What's happening?" Emeraldgaze hissed "Kit's...Coming!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Darkstar ran over "Wheres the medicine cat?!" ---- Emeraldgaze sheirked in pain. ''I never knew the pain would be like this! She thought. "Find Flamewing or Peachpaw!" She heard Darkstar yowl. The pain grew and grew til she could barely stand it. She hisssed and yowled and howled in pain. "Do something!" She managed to gasp. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Darkstar came in with all the supplies she knw for kitting she gave her the stick to bite onto "Push!" Darkstar mewed. ---- Emeraldgaze bit down hard. She hissed in pain, and the stick fell into splinters. The first kit came out. Category:RP Clans